Cody's Angels 5th in the Sierra Series
by shannyfish
Summary: Mason Eckhart returns...but will he stir up trouble for Mutant X? Of course! Where would be he fun otherwise? Anyways, what happens when Eckhart goes after what Mutant X holds most dear? BrennanShalimar
1. Giving Up

Disclaimer: I do not own Mutant X, Tribune Entertainment, Marvel Comics, and Fireworks do.  
  
Author's Notes: This is the 5th in the Sierra Series.sorry this is the only stories I've been able to focus on lately. Also, just so everyone knows I've been in USA patriotic mode since Sept 11th, hense all the red, white, and blue and such you might read about. Also, the angels.well that's for my friend's mom.  
  
Dedication: This story is actually dedicated to a few people. First of all to Riley (you know who you are!) for being so great! Second, for Ian (who will probably NEVER read this!) because he got me thru my math workshop! (thank god! I hate math soooo much!). And lastly to one of my best friends, Carla!, just for being herself!  
  
Mutant X "Cody's Angels" By: innocent choir girl  
  
Chapter 1 - Overturning an Angel  
  
Genomex  
  
Gabriel was not happy. He had been created two children and he rejected one and the other rejected him. Doctor Harrison had disappeared after the labs had been trashed. He hadn't kept The Strand active.they had done nothing for some time. Gabriel had given up on his children, his followers, and his religion. His world was crumbling down around him and he didn't care. He was bored.  
  
Sanctuary  
  
"You know as insane as this sounds," Jesse said, "I actually miss the GSA.even Eckhart."  
  
"You've got to be kidding!" Shalimar was shocked.  
  
"Jesse's right," Emma chimed in, "it's not as exciting as it used to be."  
  
"We have three kids, isn't that exciting enough?" Brennan asked.  
  
"I'll pick them up," Adam volunteered. "I told Sierra and Analyn that I would get them each a new book."  
  
"What about Cody?"  
  
"I can get him a book, too."  
  
"Well, they're not out for another four hours," Shalimar said.  
  
"So, what is all this talk about missing Eckhart?"  
  
"It's just so quiet lately," Jesse explained.  
  
"Yeah, and Gabriel is unpredictable," Emma added.  
  
"I don't mind the quiet," Adam told them.  
  
"Yeah, I don't mind it either," Shalimar agreed.  
  
"Shalimar, not missing the action?" Jesse questioned.  
  
"I have kids now, Jess.it's not that I don't miss the action.it's just that I have them to think about now, too."  
  
  
  
Two Weeks Later.  
  
Sanctuary  
  
The kids were at school, Adam was doing research, while the others were watching Proxy Blue. "In the last week five people have been killed.some say these people possessed unnatural abilities.were they killed to hide the truth or out of hatred?...well now we may never know." Proxy Blue reported.  
  
"New Mutants?" Jesse asked aloud.  
  
"Looks that way." Brennan commented.  
  
"Maybe we should tell Adam to watch Proxy Blue," Emma suggested.  
  
"I'll go tell him," Shalimar volunteered.  
  
  
  
A Little Later.  
  
Sanctuary  
  
"So, we're dealing with a New Mutant killer," Adam said. "I've tracked all of the New Mutants that were killed and they all track back to The Stand."  
  
"The Strand?" Brennan asked a bit surprised.  
  
"Could Gabriel be killing his followers?" Emma asked.  
  
"I'm not sure." Adam answered.  
  
"But he is a sociopath," Shalimar reminded.  
  
"Well, we better find out," Adam told them.  
  
"Mutant X finally gets some action!" Jesse sad excited.  
  
"What about the kids?" Shalimar asked Adam.  
  
"I'll pick them up from school if you're not back in time," Adam told Shalimar.  
  
"Okay," Shalimar said and she, Brennan, Jesse, and Emma went to change.  
  
  
  
Genomex  
  
The Double Helix had been cloaked and landed on the roof of Genomex. Jesse phased through the roof access door and then opened it to let the others in. They made their way through Genomex surprisingly easily. They hadn't seen or heard anyone. They entered the room below Eckhart's office that usually held five pods, and what they found shocked them. All of the members of The Strand were dead. Gabriel stood in the middle just staring up at the ceiling. "I've done it!" he told them.  
  
"What have you done?" Brennan asked.  
  
"Oh my god! How could you do this, Gabriel?" Emma asked in shock at all the now dead members of The Strand."  
  
"God came to me.the real god! Not men pretending to be gods like Adam and Eckhart! And he said to me.Gabriel, my angel.I am one of god's angels! The children I sent you were tests.and in order to be sent a truly perfect child, you must make a sacrifice.I must kill all who follow me or have followed me.and so I killed them."  
  
"Looks like god hasn't sent you a child, Gabriel," Shalimar said.  
  
"But I haven't killed all the sacrifices god demanded, yet."  
  
"It looks like you killed all of your followers." Jesse said looking around at the bodies that lay at their feet.  
  
"Weren't you listening?" Gabriel asked, "god demanded that I kill all of my followers and all who were once in The Strand." Gabriel looked over at Shalimar, "Shalimar, you were once part of The Strand.I knew Adam would send you.but I also know that Shalimar is the last member of The Strand." Gabriel said and then was repeatly shot. Gabriel fell to the ground before Mutant X to reveal who had shot Gabriel.Mason Eckhart.  
  
"Surprise," Eckhart said flatly.  
  
"How the hell did you get out of the pod?" Brennan asked.  
  
"Mr. Ashlock let me out, Mr. Mulwray," Eckhart told him.  
  
"Why would he do that?" Jesse asked.  
  
"He must have figured that he was going to heaven and leave you all in hell."  
  
"Well isn't that nice."  
  
"Tell Adam that I'm back, would you?" Eckhart said before walking off.  
  
"Can't we just kill him?" Brennan asked.  
  
"No," Shalimar answered.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Adam wouldn't want us to."  
  
"She's right," Jesse chimed in.  
  
"Let's go home," Shalimar said pulling Brennan with her as they started back up to the roof to the Double Helix. 


	2. The News

Disclaimer: I do not own Mutant X, Tribune Entertainment, Marvel Comics, and Fireworks do.  
  
Author's Notes: This is the 5th in the Sierra Series.sorry this is the only stories I've been able to focus on lately. Also, just so everyone knows I've been in USA patriotic mode since Sept 11th, hence all the red, white, and blue and such you might read about. Also, the angels.well that's for my friend's mom.  
  
Newer Author's Note: Just to let all of the annoying anonymous reviewers (and you know who you are!) know that you are annoying and if you like my stories.but not how this one's going so far then maybe you should wait to see how it turns out because I can tell you that their journey's just beginning.this story's going to be quite a bit longer than "The Struggle" and "Unconditional Love".and plus Riley and Quest like the characters so there!  
  
Dedication: This story is actually dedicated to a few people. First of all to Riley (you know who you are!) for being so great! Second, for Quest who is also great for reading my stories! Third, for Ian (who will probably NEVER read this!) because he got me thru my math workshop! (Thank god! I hate math soooo much!). And lastly to one of my best friends, Carla, just for being herself!  
  
Mutant X "Cody's Angels" By: innocent choir girl  
  
Chapter 2 - The News  
  
3:30pm FDR Academy  
  
Adam arrived to pick up Analyn, Sierra, and Cody as he had promised Shalimar. "Hello," Miss Tolland greeted.  
  
"Good afternoon, Miss Tolland," Adam said as she started releasing students.  
  
"Here to pick up Cody?"  
  
"Yes and the girls."  
  
"Adam! Adam!" Analyn and Sierra yelled as they ran to him, hugging him.  
  
"Hello ladies."  
  
"Where's Mom and Dad?" Analyn asked.  
  
"What? I can't pick you guys up?" They both gave Adam looks, "fine! They're working with Jesse and Emma."  
  
"Oh! Okay!"  
  
"Here's Cody!" Miss Tolland interrupted.  
  
"Thank you," Adam said as he picked up Cody. "Let's go!" Adam said as they started out toward the car. "So, how was your day?"  
  
"Good!" Analyn answered.  
  
"Yeah, me too!" Sierra said.  
  
Cody signed something.  
  
Adam looked at the girls confused, "so, I need to learn ASL."  
  
"Yeah, well Mom and Dad don't really know that many of the basics," Sierra informed him.  
  
"Cody says he had a good day too," Analyn translated.  
  
"Good," Adam said as he opened the car door. "Everyone in!" Adam told them as he put Cody in his car seat. He closed the door after he was done and Sierra was in on that side. Adam got in and headed off.  
  
  
  
4:15pm  
  
Sanctuary  
  
Brennan, Shalimar, Emma, and Jesse had returned back to Sanctuary to find that Adam wasn't back with the kids yet. Shalimar was worried that something had happened to them, but minutes later they head Adam pull into the garage and sounds of doors opening and closing. Shalimar started to calm down when she heard Adam and the girls talking. Adam walked into the main area of Sanctuary, he was holding Cody, but he and the girls stopped when they noticed that Shalimar, Brennan, Emma, and Jesse were back and did not look happy. "Where have you been?" Shalimar asked upset they had been gone so long.  
  
"I picked up the kids!" Adam told her.  
  
"So, what took so long?"  
  
"We went to McDonald's!" Sierra said happily and she, Analyn, and Adam each held up their bags.  
  
"What's wrong?" Adam asked.  
  
"Gabriel."Brennan said.  
  
"What about Gabriel? What happened?"  
  
"He was behind it! He said that god told him to do it."  
  
"When we got to Genomex," Emma told Adam," Gabriel had killed all of The Strand.there were bodies everywhere!"  
  
"And then Eckhart shot him," Jesse added.  
  
"Eckhart?" Adam asked.  
  
"Apparently Gabriel let him out, Eckhart said that Gabriel thought that he was going to heaven and we were staying here.in hell," Shalimar explained.  
  
"Gabriel thought he was an angel?"  
  
"Something like that."  
  
"So, Eckhart and the GSA are back."  
  
"That means more action for us," Jesse said.  
  
"Greeaat!" Sierra said.  
  
"Can we eat now?" Analyn asked.  
  
"Go on ahead," Adam told them as he set Cody down. "Help Cody."  
  
"Okay!" the girls said together taking Cody's hands and helping him.  
  
"Now Eckhart's a threat," Brennan said.  
  
"To the kids?" Jesse asked.  
  
"Would he do that?" Emma asked.  
  
"I wouldn't be surprised," Adam said.  
  
"We'll just have to be more careful with them," Shalimar stated. "The only time they're not here is when they're at school."  
  
"So, we'll just have to make sure that we get there early to pick them up and make sure that they all get safely to their classes in the morning," Brennan said. 


	3. Trying to be Careful

Disclaimer: I do not own Mutant X, Tribune Entertainment, Marvel Comics, and Fireworks do.  
  
Author's Notes: This is the 5th in the Sierra Series.sorry this is the only stories I've been able to focus on lately. Also, just so everyone knows I've been in USA patriotic mode since Sept 11th, hence all the red, white, and blue and such you might read about. Also, the angels.well that's for my friend's mom.  
  
Newer Author's Note: Just to let all of the annoying anonymous reviewers (and you know who you are!) know that you are annoying and if you like my stories.but not how this one's going so far then maybe you should wait to see how it turns out because I can tell you that their journey's just beginning.this story's going to be quite a bit longer than "The Struggle" and "Unconditional Love".and plus Riley and Quest like the characters so there!  
  
Dedication: This story is actually dedicated to a few people. First of all to Riley (you know who you are!) for being so great! Second, for Quest who is also great for reading my stories! Third, for Ian (who will probably NEVER read this!) because he got me thru my math workshop! (Thank god! I hate math soooo much!). And lastly to one of my best friends, Carla, just for being herself!  
  
Mutant X "Cody's Angels" By: innocent choir girl  
  
  
  
Chapter 3 - Trying to be Careful.  
  
8:20am FDR Academy  
  
Brennan and Shalimar took the kids to school the next morning. Shalimar took Cody to Miss Tolland's class while Brennan took the girls to their class and then met back at the car. "I'm scared, Brennan," Shalimar said as Brennan approached her.  
  
"They'll be fine, Shal'."  
  
"Gabriel.Gabriel.he."  
  
"He's gone now, he's dead."  
  
"Eckhart. What if he."  
  
"He's NOT going to take the kids.we're not going to let that happen.Adam, Emma, Jesse, the teachers, and we WON'T let Eckhart NEAR the kids," Brennan said before kissing Shalimar's forehead. "Let's go home."  
  
  
  
  
  
3:25pm FDR Academy  
  
Adam was sitting in Cody's class, he was there to pick up the kids. Shalimar, Brennan, Jesse, and Emma had all fallen asleep watching a movie. Miss Tolland let Adam take Cody early so that he could get to Analyn and Sierra's class before they left. Adam made his way with Cody to the girls' classroom. Adam quickly got the girls and then they all started down one of the less traveled corridors that led to the parking lot, but was cut off by GS Agents. Adam stopped and picked up Cody and pulled the girls close. He turned to see more GS Agents AND Mason Eckhart. "Mason," Adam said as he took a hold of Analyn and Sierra while holding Cody.  
  
"Hello Adam, it's been a while, hasn't it?" Mason Eckhart said approaching Adam and the kids.  
  
"Yes, it has."  
  
"And who are these lovely young ladies and the boy?"  
  
"Mason, leave them alone," Adam warned.  
  
"I just want to know who these children are?"  
  
"It doesn't matter, Mason."  
  
"It does, Adam."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Mason turned to the girls, "you two look like intelligent young ladies, tell me your names."  
  
"No!" Sierra said.  
  
"Tell me your names.or," Eckhart turned to one of the GS Agents who pulled out a gun and pointed it at Adam. "Adam dies, so WHAT will it be?"  
  
"Sierra," she said softly.  
  
"What? I can't quite hear you."  
  
"Sierra."  
  
"Analyn," Analyn told him holding onto Adam.  
  
"And the boy?" Eckhart asked.  
  
"Cody," Sierra answered.  
  
"And your last name?"  
  
"Mulwray."  
  
"So, your father is Brennan Mulwray and.your mother?"  
  
"Shalimar Fox."  
  
"Ah! Adam's little girl."  
  
"Mason."  
  
"Don't worry, Adam, we'll take very good care of all of you."  
  
"Mason no!" Adam yelled as the GS Agents started to approach them.  
  
"No!" Sierra said angrily and her eyes glowed gold. Sierra was hit with an electric stick as soon as they realized she was feral. Sierra fell to the ground unconscious. 


	4. Complications

Disclaimer: I do not own Mutant X, Tribune Entertainment, Marvel Comics, and Fireworks do.  
  
Author's Notes: This is the 5th in the Sierra Series.sorry this is the only stories I've been able to focus on lately. Also, just so everyone knows I've been in USA patriotic mode since Sept 11th, hence all the red, white, and blue and such you might read about. Also, the angels.well that's for my friend's mom.  
  
Newer Author's Note: Just to let all of the annoying anonymous reviewers (and you know who you are!) know that you are annoying and if you like my stories.but not how this one's going so far then maybe you should wait to see how it turns out because I can tell you that their journey's just beginning.this story's going to be quite a bit longer than "The Struggle" and "Unconditional Love".and plus Riley and Quest like the characters so there!  
  
Dedication: This story is actually dedicated to a few people. First of all to Riley (you know who you are!) for being so great! Second, for Quest who is also great for reading my stories! Third, for Ian (who will probably NEVER read this!) because he got me thru my math workshop! (Thank god! I hate math soooo much!). And lastly to one of my best friends, Carla, just for being herself!  
  
Mutant X "Cody's Angels" By: innocent choir girl  
  
Chapter 4 - Complications  
  
5:25pm Genomex - Holding Cell  
  
"Sierra," Adam said calmly Adam, Analyn, Sierra, and Cody had been taken to Genomex and shoved into a holding cell. Sierra had been unconscious for two hours. Analyn had been holding Cody, and Adam was trying to keep them both calm. "Sierra," Adam said again shaking her a bit. She wasn't responding. Adam held her close to him. At least she's breathing.  
  
"Adam," Analyn said, "will Sierra be alright."  
  
"She will be," Adam told Analyn and tried to smile.  
  
Sierra, Cody called, Sierra?  
  
"Cody?" Adam asked curious, he saw Cody concentrating on his sister.  
  
"He's calling her," Analyn said.  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I just know."  
  
Sierra? Cody talk to Sierra?...Please Sierra talk to Cody? Cody waited, but Sierra didn't respond. Cody turned and laid his head on Analyn's chest and held onto her as tears began to roll down his cheeks.  
  
"Cody?" Analyn asked, but decided just to hold him.  
  
  
  
4:00 pm Sanctuary - Garage  
  
Shalimar was getting worried that Adam wasn't back with the kids yet and hadn't checked in she was pacing back and forth in the garage while the others were sitting and watching. "Maybe Adam took them to get ice cream on the way home?" Brennan suggested trying to calm his wife down.  
  
"No, he promised he would tell me before or check in and tell me. He told me he was going strait there and back," Shalimar told them.  
  
"Maybe one of the teachers had to talk to him?" Emma said thinking out loud.  
  
"Why don't we just locate Adam with his comring?" Jesse asked.  
  
"Good idea," Emma said smiling.  
  
"We'll go check, Shal'," Jesse said as he and Emma got up.  
  
"Thanks Jess," Brennan said and Jesse just nodded as he headed out of the garage with Emma.  
  
"I'm really worried, Brennan. I mean what if something's happened to them?"  
  
"Everything will work out, Shal'," Brennan said holding one of his hands out to her. She took it and sat down next to him. "Cody and the girls and Adam are fine."  
  
"How can you be so sure?"  
  
"I can't," Brennan admitted. "Shal', if the GSA HAS taken them then we'll get them back and leave."  
  
"Leave?"  
  
"We'll go far away.somewhere where OUR family will be safe."  
  
"What about Adam, Emma, Jesse, and Mutant X?"  
  
"They'll understand.our family's safety comes first, and they'll understand."  
  
"But they ARE my family, Brennan."  
  
Jesse and Emma walked back into the garage. Shalimar and Brennan got up when they walked in. "Adam's ring isn't on," Jesse announced.  
  
"Damn!" Brennan said spinning around hitting whatever was closest.  
  
"But remember Adam put those nanochip things in everyone." Emma reminded, "the computer system's searching."  
  
"So, we'll know where they are soon?!" Brennan said happily spinning back around.  
  
"Come on, let's see if the computer has a location on the nanochips," Jesse said and they all headed back to see what the computer had on its screen. "Well, it seems that Adam injected everyone, BUT himself.we have a location on the kids though."  
  
"They're in Genomex." Emma said.  
  
"Eckhart took them?" Shalimar asked.  
  
"Damn him!" Brennan said angrily hitting the computer.  
  
"At least they're together."  
  
"We have to go after them!"  
  
"I'll get the Double Helix ready," Jesse told them.  
  
  
  
  
  
7:25pm Genomex - Holding Cell  
  
Sierra was still unconscious and everyone was becoming very worried.Cody had cried himself to sleep, Analyn had just tried not to cry, and Adam had been constantly trying to wake Sierra. Adam looked up when the door was open to see Mason Eckhart walk in with four GS Agents. "Hello Adam."  
  
"Mason, you've got to let me scan her and see what's wrong, she shouldn't STILL be unconscious!"  
  
"Now, calm down Adam.I will make you a deal.I will let you return two of the children and in return you will inform me of the whereabouts of Docotor Harrison and what went on while I was in that pod."  
  
"All three, Mason."  
  
"Two now, and one later, but I get to choose."  
  
"How about two go, BUT first I get to examine Sierra.come on Mason, what can it hurt?"  
  
"Fine!" Eckhart decided, "but you will start explaining while you examine her."  
  
"That's fine," Adam said standing up with Sierra. Analyn woke Cody up and they both stayed close to him as they left the holding cell. Minutes later, they arrived in one of Genomex's labs. Adam laid Sierra down and began a scan.  
  
"So?" Eckhart prompted.  
  
"Doctor Harrison's whereabouts are unknown to me, the last time I saw him was when Jesse punched him out."  
  
"I see."  
  
Adam turned to the computer to view the results of Sierra's scan. "And well.with what happened.Gabriel took two hostages, Danielle and Catherine. He wanted me and Shalimar, so we switched. Gabriel made me work with Harrison, he wanted a New Mutant child that was Shalimar's child, but also was a telepath."  
  
"And?"  
  
"We did.Shalimar and I escaped and I accelerated the preganancy."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, and when the baby was born I told Shalimar that the baby had died."  
  
"And did it?"  
  
"No." he said looking back at Sierra.  
  
"So, this child is Mr. Ashlock and Miss Fox's child?"  
  
"No, Gabriel's DNA wouldn't work.SIERRA ISABELLE MULWRAY is the daughter of Shalimar and Brennan Mulwray."  
  
"Aww how nice for them.but isn't she a but old?"  
  
"I didn't STOP the genetic acceleration until she was five and hid her away."  
  
"You kept her from your precious Shalimar?" Eckhart asked shocked.  
  
"Yes. Gabriel and The Strand tried to take Sierra when she was reunited with her parents, but failed. Gabriel took Sierra and Analyn from their school and gave up on Sierra after she rejected Gabriel."  
  
"Smart girl."  
  
"You'd like these children if you got to know them, Mason."  
  
"And who are these two? Are they also genetically accelerated freaks?" Mason asked looking over at Cody and Analyn. "Red hair, hmm."  
  
"Analyn is adopted and Cody.well he's the next part of the Gabriel story.Harrison thought that Gabriel was going to do away with him, so he genetically grew him ANOTHER child.he TRIED to repeat the process like when we did Sierra, but he messed up. He also genetically accelerated the child and stopped at age three."  
  
"Messed up? How?"  
  
"Cody has developemental delay." Adam looked down at Cody and Analyn and then back at Eckhart, "Gabriel was going to kill Cody because he WASN'T perfect."  
  
"But?"  
  
"But a member of The Strand brought him to us."  
  
"Defection."  
  
"Not really."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And Gabriel killed his followers by the order of god apparently and then YOU killed Gabriel. And now we're here."  
  
"Yes, well it was something that should have been done a long time ago."  
  
"I'm surprised you killed him."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you two have so much in common."  
  
"What are you talking about Adam?"  
  
"You both are different, you have no immune system and Gabriel was a all type New Mutant. And then there's the fact that you're both sociopaths."  
  
"You test me Adam."  
  
"I try, Mason."  
  
"So, what are the results from the scan?"  
  
"Her nervous system was damaged and she has some swelling on her brain."  
  
"Can you fix it?"  
  
"If you'll let me."  
  
"And you'll send the other two home?"  
  
"Yes. You have the car?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I can put it on autopilot and send them home." 


	5. 48 Hours

Disclaimer: I do not own Mutant X, Tribune Entertainment, Marvel Comics, and Fireworks do.  
  
Author's Notes: This is the 5th in the Sierra Series.sorry this is the only stories I've been able to focus on lately. Also, just so everyone knows I've been in USA patriotic mode since Sept 11th, hense all the red, white, and blue and such you might read about. Also, the angels.well that's for my friend's mom.  
  
Dedication: Okay, this chapter is dedicated to Riley, Pam, and Vince.Riley and Pam for being awesome and supportive fellow authors and Vince because we've converted him to MX.  
  
Mutant X "Cody's Angels" Chapter 5 - 48 Hours  
  
Genomex  
  
Adam took Analyn and Cody out to the car and put them in while checking for 'bugs' or tracking devices of some sort. "Will Sierra be okay?" Analyn asked concerned.  
  
"I don't know yet," Adam told her honestly. "But I'm going to try as hard as I can to help her."  
  
"What do we tell Mom and Dad?"  
  
"Tell them that Sierra was hurt and that I have to operate. Tell them to wait forty-eight hours, Analyn. Understand?"  
  
"Yes, Adam."  
  
"I'll see you both soon WITH Sierra," Adam said before closing the door. Adam programmed the car for autopilot and then watched it as it left Genomex.  
  
  
  
7:30pm Double Helix  
  
"Umm.two of them are moving away from Genomex in the car." Jesse announced. "It's Cody and Analyn."  
  
"What about Sierra?" Shalimar asked.  
  
"She's still in Genomex."  
  
"I think we should get to Analyn and Cody first," Emma said.  
  
"But Sierra." Shalimar began to argue.  
  
"Is with Adam," Brennan told her. "Emma's right, maybe Analyn knows what's going on." Shalimar turned away from Brennan and the others to look at a consol. "Where's the car headed?"  
  
"Back to Sanctuary on autopilot," Jesse informed him.  
  
"Okay, let's head home.for now."  
  
  
  
  
  
7:45pm Genomex  
  
"Are you ready?" Eckhart asked Adam as they looked through a window to see Sierra being prepped for the operation.  
  
"I have to be." Adam answered.  
  
"She's your precious Shalimar's little girl.and if she dies."  
  
"Then Shalimar and Brennan will probably hate me, but that's fine I know that I've hurt all of them."  
  
"You and Breedlove have the same weakness, Adam."  
  
"What? A heart?"  
  
"No, I was going to say a conscience."  
  
"Which is something you certainly lack, Mason."  
  
"When will you start?"  
  
"In about five minutes." Adam said a little uneasy.  
  
"Good luck, Adam," Eckhart said turning to leave.  
  
"Do you really mean that, Mason?"  
  
Eckhart turned back a bit, "yes.I really do."  
  
Adam looked back over at Sierra as Eckhart walked away. "Please let her be okay," Adam whispered to himself.  
  
  
  
8:00pm Sanctuary  
  
When the Double Helix landed, Shalimar and Brennan immediately bolted out into Sanctuary looking for Cody and Analyn and called for them. Shalimar started to panic when they couldn't find them and they didn't answer. "WHERE are they?"  
  
"They're here Shal'!" Brennan insisted.  
  
"They're right here," Emma said. Shalimar and Brennan turned to see Analyn holding Emma's hand and Jesse holding Cody.  
  
"Analyn was trying to get Cody out of the car seat," Jesse explained.  
  
Jesse handed Cody to Shalimar, who held onto him tightly while Analyn ran to Brennan who picked her up. "Are you both okay?" Shalimar asked looking at Cody and then Analyn. They both nodded. "Where's Sierra and Adam?"  
  
"Adam said to tell you that Sierra was hurt and that he had to operate. He said wait forty-eight hours," Analyn told her parents.  
  
"How hurt, Analyn?" Shalimar asked.  
  
Cody showed Shalimar and the others what had happened. Being Ambushed at the school.Eckhart.Sierra being knocked unconscious with an electric stick.the holding cell.and when Adam had ran tests.  
  
"Oh my god!" Shalimar said sitting down still holding onto Cody.  
  
"It's going to be okay Shal'," Brennan said trying to calm her AND to keep the kids from getting upset.  
  
"How do you KNOW?"  
  
"Because Adam's there." Analyn answered.  
  
"We should wait the forty-eight hours," Jesse suggested.  
  
"Yeah, Adam obviously wanted us to wait for a reason," Emma said. 


	6. Difficult Choices

Disclaimer: I do not own Mutant X, Tribune Entertainment, Marvel Comics, and Fireworks do.  
  
Author's Notes: This is the 5th in the Sierra Series.sorry this is the only stories I've been able to focus on lately. Also, just so everyone knows I've been in USA patriotic mode since Sept 11th, hense all the red, white, and blue and such you might read about. Also, the angels.well that's for my friend's mom.  
  
Dedication: This chapter us dedicated to Riley, Pam, Vince, Sarah, and Christine.  
  
Mutant X "Cody's Angels" Chapter 6 - Difficult Choices  
  
48 Hours Later.  
  
Genomex  
  
Adam had done the operation and all had seemed to have gone fine. He looked down at Sierra, who had still not regained consciousness. She was paler than normal and her head was wrapped in gauze from the operation. Adam had hoped that she would be awake by then. "Sierra, it's time to wake up." Adam said aloud hoping that she would wake up. Her vital signs were normal, all he needed was her conscious to know that she was okay.  
  
"Adam?" came the voice of Mason Eckhart.  
  
"Mason?"  
  
"How is she?"  
  
"I don't know yet."  
  
"When will you know?"  
  
"I'll know if she wakes up within the next hour or so."  
  
"I see.keep me informed Adam."  
  
Adam simply nodded as Eckhart walked away. Her turned his attention back to Sierra. "Sierra, you need to wake up now, I promised your mother that I'd bring you home."  
  
Sierra opened her eyes slowly, "is he gone?" she asked weakly.  
  
"Who?" Adam asked a bit confused.  
  
"The bad man."  
  
"Eckhart?" Adam asked and Sierra nodded. "Yes, are you okay?"  
  
Sierra nodded again, "I'm feral remember."  
  
"Yeah, I know," Adam told her looking her over quickly. "You think you can walk?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Okay, we need to get out of here."  
  
Sierra smiled, "good."  
  
Adam helped her up and disconnected her from the systems. "Let's go." Adam pulled Sierra along with him as he found a way out of Genomex. He also found a car and managed to get it to start and drove off as fast as he could with Sierra.  
  
  
  
An Hour Later. Garage - Sanctuary  
  
Adam pulled in with Sierra just as it looked like his 'children' were about to come looking for them. Adam got out all opened Sierra's door. She got out carefully. Shalimar looked like she had been crying, but they all looked relieved to see them. Shalimar started to walk towards them arms open and Sierra ran to her. Shalimar picked her up and held her close, and started to cry. "Are you okay?!" Shalimar asked frantically examining Sierra noticing that her head was wrapped in gauze.  
  
"I'm fine.Adam took very good care of me," Sierra told her mother and laid her head on her shoulder.  
  
"She'll be fine, Shalimar," Adam told her trying to reassure her.  
  
"What happened?" Brennan asked.  
  
"She was hit with one of those electric sticks and she had brain swelling and her nervous system was shot.but she's going to be fine."  
  
"They're not leaving Sanctuary, and I don't care what either one of you say. THEY ARE STAYING HERE!" Shalimar told Adam and Brennan, obviously her feralness was taking over. Shalimar walked off still holding Sierra tightly.  
  
"Brennan, I think you know what needs to be done." Adam said.  
  
"We need to leave," Brennan said.  
  
"What?!" Jesse interrupted.  
  
"You can't leave!" Emma chimed in.  
  
"That's not what I meant, Brennan," Adam told him, "I think we should send the children to London to stay with Evelyn."  
  
"Shalimar will NEVER agree to that," Jesse commented.  
  
"Jesse's right," Emma agreed.  
  
"But they'll be safer.Shalimar won't want to leave them." Brennan said. "Now all we have to do is convince Shalimar."  
  
"Maybe we should pack up the kids first and then convince Shalimar," Emma suggested. "She's going to want to do what's best for them."  
  
"You may be right." Adam said.  
  
"I don't know if she'll let me near the kids.she's really mad at me," Brennan told Adam.  
  
"I'll do it."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
  
  
  
  
Shalimar's Old Room - Sanctuary  
  
Shalimar had gotten Sierra, Analyn, and Cody and they were all laying on her old bed with Shalimar holding them. Adam slid open the door and looked in, and saw Shalimar's eyes flash gold. "Shalimar, we need to talk."  
  
"Hi Adam!" Analyn said sitting up.  
  
"Hi Analyn."  
  
"Analyn, don't talk to him!" Shalimar scolded.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Shalimar." Adam said walking closer, but Shalimar quickly got up and got between him and the kids. "We need to talk."  
  
"No." Shalimar said simply.  
  
"What?"  
  
"They are NOT leaving my sight, you are not sending them to London!"  
  
"London?" Sierra said sitting up too sounding happy. "We're going to London?!"  
  
"NO!" Shalimar yelled at Sierra.  
  
"Shalimar, don't yell at them," Adam told her. "Now, I know that I've done some things that have hurt you.but they were all for your own good and for the kids.now, would I send them away just to hurt you or endanger them?"  
  
Shalimar calmed down and hung her head, "no," she said quietly. Shalimar looked back up at Adam with tears streaming down her face, "I don't want to lose them.I love them, Adam, please."  
  
"Shalimar, you're not losing them.you're putting them away for their safety."  
  
"But.I.I.don't wanna lose them, Adam," Shalimar said, "I've missed so much of their lives already!"  
  
"They won't be gone for long, Shalimar."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I don't.but.come on, the fact that you'll know that they're safe, won't that be better?"  
  
Shalimar smiled, "you're right."  
  
Adam looked over at Analyn, Sierra, and Cody, "you need to pack, you're going to London."  
  
Sierra instantly smiled. "We're going to stay with Grandmother?!"  
  
"She's not your grandmother, Sierra," Shalimar told her daughter. "Go pack.all of you." Shalimar watched as her three children ran off and left her with Adam. "Can I go with them?"  
  
"No, and I think you and Brennan need to talk. Remember Shalimar your last name is Mulwray."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Well, then TALK to your husband."  
  
Shalimar smiled, "you know sometimes I wish."  
  
"Wish what?"  
  
"That you were.well you're like a father, Adam."  
  
"And you're like my daughter, Shalimar. That's why I care so much about the kids because they're like my grandchildren."  
  
  
  
  
  
A Few Hours Later. Main Area - Sanctuary  
  
The kids were packed and ready and sitting near the dojo. Their parents were talking, Emma and Jesse were talking but suppose to be watching them, and Adam was scurrying around making sure he hadn't forgotten anything. Sierra had dressed in her white dress, and had instructed Analyn and Cody to wear black and white also. They waited and waited, and finally they heard something coming from the garage. They turned to see a young woman, who Sierra recognized and ran to. "Madison!" Sierra exclaimed hugging Madison.  
  
"How are you?" Madison asked. "You're getting big!"  
  
"I know, but I'm still small."  
  
"Small isn't a bad thing."  
  
"If you say so."  
  
"I do."  
  
Jesse and Emma walked over to Madison, "where's Evelyn?" Jesse asked seeing that Madison was alone.  
  
"She didn't call?"  
  
"No," Emma said.  
  
"She couldn't make it, she sent me to pick them up."  
  
"Shal' is NOT going to like this."  
  
"Like what?" came Shalimar's voice from behind them.  
  
Emma turned to see Shalimar, Brennan, and Adam. "Where's Evelyn?" Adam asked immediately.  
  
"Busy?" Madison told him. "She didn't call?"  
  
"No, she didn't," Adam said and sighed, "it's much too dangerous for you to be out there with them by yourself."  
  
"I'm not completely alone."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Danika is in the car."  
  
"Your little cousin?"  
  
"You never specified WHO you wanted me to be with."  
  
"Eckhart will be looking for them." Shalimar said.  
  
"Eckhart?"  
  
"He's back, he killed Gabriel," Adam told her.  
  
"Is that any better?"  
  
"Maybe we should go with them to the airport?" Jesse suggested.  
  
"And attract more attention?" Madison asked. "We'll be fine."  
  
"I don't know." Brennan said unsure.  
  
"We will."  
  
"You know she is right about attracting attention," Adam told them.  
  
"I booked them as Dani Caden, Isabelle Caden, Ana Caden, and C. Caden.they'll be fine."  
  
"Eckhart will probably be checking flights."  
  
"We're not going to London, we'll be going to Montreal and then Dublin and then to London.and their names as been booked differently for each flight."  
  
"Mum," Sierra spoke up. "We will be fine.Analyn and I will watch out for Cody."  
  
"And each other," Analyn added.  
  
Shalimar nodded knowing that they were all right. Her three children would have to leave and she would be unable to go with them, she was needed at Sanctuary. Shalimar held her arms out to Analyn who hugged her, "I know this might be strange, but you're going to be okay. Madison will take good care of you and you'll like London, I'm sure there's lots of books you can read in French."  
  
"Don't worry Mommy. Can I write to you so you know what's going on?" Analyn asked trying to make her mother feel better.  
  
"You can write it, but you can't send it," Brennan told her. "But you can hold onto them until we see you again, okay?" Analyn nodded and hugged Brennan. "I'll miss you!"  
  
"I'll miss you too Dad!"  
  
Next was Sierra, and Shalimar was starting to lose her I-will-not-cry composure. Sierra smiled. "Don't worry Mum, I'll be okay. I've been in London before, remember? I'll be fine, and I'll look out for Analyn and Cody."  
  
Shalimar pulled Sierra in her arms and kissed her head. "I love you, Sierra!" Shalimar held on for another minute and whispered, "come back to me."  
  
Sierra looked over at Brennan, and hugged him and he kissed her forehead. "Look out for Mommy, Dad. I love you."  
  
"I will, I love you too," Brennan told his daughter.  
  
Shalimar looked over at little Cody who was just sitting there. Her eyes were full of tears now. "Hey Cody." Shalimar said picking Cody up and holding him. "Mommy's going to miss you."  
  
Brennan ruffled Cody's hair, and smiled. "Daddy's going to miss you too."  
  
"Cccody miss Mum and Dad toooo." Cody said shocking everyone. Shalimar kissed him and then set him down.  
  
"You sure you'll be okay with four kids, Madison?" Adam asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine," Madison answered.  
  
Emma and Jesse in between the kids saying goodbye to their parents had said goodbye to them and now all that was left was Adam's goodbyes. Adam looked at each of them and then at Shalimar and Brennan and back at the three children. "Analyn, Sierra, Cody, I hope you understand why we must send you away.and that you also understand why your mother and father cannot come with you. I will miss you all, but I will have you brought back as soon as it is safe for all of you." The kids all hugged Adam and then said their final goodbyes to their parents and then started out to the car, with Jesse and Emma helping with luggage. 


	7. Angels Among Us

Disclaimer: I do not own Mutant X, Tribune Entertainment, Marvel Comics, and Fireworks do.  
  
Author's Notes: This is the 5th in the Sierra Series.sorry this is the only stories I've been able to focus on lately. Also, just so everyone knows I've been in USA patriotic mode since Sept 11th, hense all the red, white, and blue and such you might read about. Also, the angels.well that's for my friend's mom.  
  
Dedication: To Riley, Pam, Vince, Sarah, and Christine!  
  
Chapter 7 - Angels Among Us  
  
An Hour Later. Airport  
  
Madison was waiting near the terminal with the children when she spotted who was acting a bit strange. A GS Agent? Madison thought to herself. Suddenly their flight was called for boarding and she noticed the man approaching her and the kids as they got into line to get on board. The agent was only about three yards away when a man wearing an auto shop shirt with the name Michael stepped in between them just in time, making it possible for Madison to board with the kids. "Thank you," Madison said to the man and then turned as they started into the plane, she turned to see that the man, Michael had disappeared. "Strange." she said softly to herself. "Where'd he go?"  
  
"Angel?" Cody asked. Madison smiled, every time he said something the girls would stop and stare.  
  
"Angel?" Analyn asked confused.  
  
"Let's get on the plane kids," Madison said.  
  
"Madison?" Danika said.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Michael is the name of an angel."  
  
"You're not saying we were just saved by an angel, are you?" Madison asked, but Danika simply nodded. "I suppose stranger things have happened."  
  
  
  
Later that Day. Montreal Airport  
  
When Madison and the kids exited the plane they sat down near their terminal and waited for Johnathan Crewe. "Where is he?" Danika asked concerned.  
  
"I'm sure he's on his way," Madison said trying to assure her cousin.  
  
"Maybe we should go look for him," Sierra suggested.  
  
"No, we should wait here."  
  
"I feel like someone bad is here, like they're looking for us."  
  
"Okay, let's start towards the luggage pick up area," Madison said picking up Cody and then getting a hold of a cart and put Cody in it. "Let's go." Madison started to walk over to the conveyer belt and immediately noticed the three bags and pulled them and set them in the cart. She looked over at the girls. "Okay, why don't we have Danika sit here," Madison suggested pointing to a clear spot on the cart. "Is that okay?" the girls all nodded. "Okay," Madison lifted Danika into the cart and then looked over at Sierra, "so how are we with the bad man?"  
  
"I still feel it and it's getting closer," Sierra told Madison.  
  
"Okay, then let's get out of the airport," Madison said and started off towards the loading and drop off area.  
  
Sierra tugged on Madison's jacket just as they got to the pick up area and spotted Johnathan. "They're REALLY close, Madison!"  
  
"OKAY! There's Johnathan!" Madison said pointing out Johnathan who was walking towards them from across the street. Madison started out with the cart into the street, but stopped when cars came rushing through. Madison stopped and sighed as Sierra looked more and more worried.  
  
A man walked out from his taxi and stopped traffic and turned to them. "Go ahead!"  
  
"THANK YOU!" Madison told him as she crossed the street.  
  
"You have a nice day now," the taxi driver said.  
  
"Thank you," Madison said as she crossed over to Johnathan with the cart.  
  
"Are you all okay?" Johnathan asked.  
  
"Thanks to that taxi driver!" Madison said.  
  
"What taxi driver?" Johnathan asked confused.  
  
"The taxi driver who stopped traffic so we could cross."  
  
"There wasn't anyone there."  
  
"Yes there was!" Analyn argued.  
  
"His name was Gabe," Sierra added. "It said so on his name badge thingy!"  
  
"Angel?" Cody said.  
  
"Gabriel is an angel name too!" Danika told them.  
  
"Okay, we can have the angel discussion later, can we please just get in and get to the Montreal House?" Madison asked and the children nodded.  
  
  
  
  
  
A Little Later. Montreal House  
  
When they arrived at the Montreal House they saw that the helicopter was waiting for them. Devann and Michael got out to meet them, "how's it going Madison!" Michael said walking up to his cousin and hugging her. "And I see you brought back my baby sister safely."  
  
"Of course!" Madison said. "This is Sierra, and Analyn, and Cody Mulwray. Shalimar and Brennan's children," Madison told them gesturing to each in turn.  
  
"Okay, so everything was okay?"  
  
"There were TWO angels!" Danika told her brother.  
  
"Angels?" Devann asked confused.  
  
"I'll tell you later," Madison said. "Let's just get to Dublin."  
  
"We can definitely do that!" Michael said. Michael and Madison helped each of the kids into the helicopter while Devann got into the pilot's seat and started checks. Michael and Madison got in and then they took off.  
  
  
  
Dublin House  
  
The helicopter landed safely, but the kids had all fallen asleep, so they were carried inside and put to bed. It was raining in Ireland, and they wouldn't fly until it stopped raining. Luckily the Dublin House members were away. 


	8. London Bound

Chapter 8 - London Bound  
  
Two Weeks Later. Dublin House  
  
It had rained steadily in Ireland for two weeks, so they had all stayed in the Dublin House. Finally the rain subsided, and they were more than ready to leave Ireland and go to London. So, they all boarded the helicopter and flew to London House.  
  
  
  
London House  
  
When they arrived in London, they were not wearing black and white, but Madison had assured the kids that Evelyn wouldn't care since they had had to spend two weeks in Dublin because of the rain. Madison and the kids walked up to the front door, which was opened before they could knock. "Welcome children.Madison," Evelyn Carter greeted in a rather cheerful voice. "Oh, and look at those lovely clothes you're all wearing! So bright!"  
  
"Are you okay, Grandmother?" Sierra asked thrown by Evelyn's cheerful mood.  
  
"Oh of course, dear! Come, come inside and have some milk and cookies." Evelyn opened the door wide and moved so they could enter and they did slowly. Madison helped the kids with their coats and then took off her own. "Come, let's have cookies and milk in the library."  
  
"Actually we haven't had lunch yet, so we can't have cookies now," Danika said.  
  
"Danika's right, we have to have lunch first," Analyn agreed.  
  
"Well, aren't you all the good little children?" Evelyn told them.  
  
  
  
Later That Day. London House  
  
Evelyn had showed them all to their rooms and they were suppose to be sleeping, but Madison couldn't sleep, so she got up and started to check rooms. First she checked on Danika, who was fine and fast asleep. Next, she checked on Cody who was sitting up in his bed. Madison walked in, "hey Cody, what's wrong? Can't you sleep?"  
  
"Mom. Dad," Cody said sadly.  
  
"You miss them? Why don't you come and help me check on Analyn and Sierra?" Madison suggested and Cody nodded. Madison took Cody's hand and walked to Analyn's room first and opened the door to see that she wasn't asleep either. "What's wrong Analyn?"  
  
"I miss Mom and Dad and this place is different.I'm not used to sleeping here," Analyn said sleepily.  
  
"Would it be better if you, Sierra, and Cody were all in the same room?" Madison asked.  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Let's go see if Sierra's awake."  
  
"Okay," Analyn said getting off of the bed and walking over to Madison and Cody.  
  
Madison with Cody and Analyn walked to Sierra's room and opened the door to see that she was asleep and then Madison closed the door. "You know, Sierra's been here before and that was the room she was in before, but I'm sure you two will be fine in a few days. Why don't I take you back to your rooms? Maybe you two will be able to fall asleep now that you know everyone's okay?"  
  
"Okay," Analyn said nodding and Cody nodded in agreement.  
  
"Okay," Madison said taking Analyn back to her room and tucking her in. "Night."  
  
"Night."  
  
Madison took Cody back to his room and tucked him back in and then sang him a lullaby and he fell asleep, and then finally she went back to bed.  
  
  
  
  
  
Dojo - Sanctuary  
  
Shalimar couldn't sleep. She was too worried about her kids. It had been two weeks since they had been gone. She hadn't slept at all since they had left. She had tried to remember that it was so they'd be safe, but that wasn't helping her sleep. Shalimar sat in the dojo thinking when she saw Adam and Brennan approaching her. "Shalimar, do you know what time it is?" Adam asked sleepily.  
  
"Early?" Shalimar asked.  
  
"Shal', they're fine," Brennan said walking up and sitting down next to her.  
  
"You don't know that for sure.and I won't believe it until I'm with them.and we're all together again."  
  
"Shalimar, you need sleep."  
  
"I have an idea," Adam said.  
  
"What is it?" Brennan asked as he and Shalimar pulled their attention to Adam.  
  
  
  
The Next Day. London House  
  
Evelyn had let Madison take the kids out to go shopping in the city, and they were returning from their shopping trip. They had been accompanied by the London House driver and were being dropped off. "Good day ladies, sir," the driver said as he helped them to the front door with their bags and then left to take the car to the garage.  
  
Madison opened the door and immediately got the kids in and the bags, and then started helping them with their jackets, hats, and gloves. "Welcome home," Evelyn said from behind them.  
  
Sierra was the first to turn and she gasped and then exclaimed, "Mum! Dad!" Sierra immediately hugged them both.  
  
"What are you doing here?!" Analyn asked happy and surprised hugging them both also.  
  
"Mum! Da!" Cody said happily and was picked up by Shalimar who pulled him close to her. Brennan ruffled his hair.  
  
"How are you all doing?" Shalimar asked.  
  
"We're okay, we've just missed you!" Sierra said.  
  
"We missed you too!" Shalimar told her pulling her daughter close to her. She looked over to see Brennan was holding Analyn.  
  
"Adam decided that it would be best for all of us if we ALL stayed together in London," Brennan told them.  
  
"Really?!"  
  
"Yep."  
  
Shalimar looked over at Madison who looked like she was trying to stay out of their family discussion. "Thank you for taking good care of them, Madison."  
  
"You're welcome," Madison said smiling.  
  
TBC. 


	9. Changes

Chapter 9 - Changes  
  
Two Months Later. Sanctuary  
  
Sanctuary had been redone while Shalimar, Brennan, and the kids had been away and the Mutant X team hadn't been that busy. It had just been Adam, Jesse, and Emma for two months and Sanctuary had been very quiet. "Adam?" Jesse said one day while they were all eating dinner.  
  
"Yes, Jesse?" Adam asked between bites. Adam had strangely begun to work grey into his normally black dull wardrobe. But it wasn't only Adam that had changed.  
  
"When are they coming home?" Jesse asked who had been growing facial hair and wearing more Adam-like clothes except in an array of colors.  
  
"They?" Adam asked confused since he was thinking about something else when Jesse was talking.  
  
"ADAM!" Emma and Jesse shouted at the same time.  
  
"What?" Adam asked.  
  
"Shalimar, Brennan, Sierra, Analyn, and Cody. They," Emma informed Adam. She had changed too, she had dyed her hair red and grew it out a bit more. She had also been practicing using her powers more.  
  
"Oh," Adam said smiling. "Hopefully soon, I haven't talked to Evelyn lately."  
  
"I miss them," Jesse said.  
  
"Yeah me, too," Emma chimed in.  
  
"I've missed them all too," Adam told them. "How about we call them after dinner?"  
  
"Won't it be late?"  
  
"They won't mind."  
  
  
  
Two Days Later. Sanctuary  
  
The Mulwray family returned to Sanctuary only to find out that it had all changed. Sanctuary had been changed around, it had a new look to it, but it wasn't the only thing that had changed. "What happened to this place?" Brennan asked surprised at the change when they walked in.  
  
"I like it," Analyn commented. She stepped ahead of her parents and siblings and started to take off her dark blue jacket to reveal a light blue dress underneath.  
  
"It's definitely different," Sierra said taking off her white jacket as well. Sierra had been so used to wearing white at the London House that she was still wearing all white while she was there even though Evelyn had allowed color.  
  
"Maybe they were bored?" Shalimar mused holding Cody who was dressed in red and blue.  
  
Jesse was walking to the garage with Emma to leave and immediately stopped when they saw that their friends had returned. "Hey!" Jesse said almost shocked.  
  
"Uncle Jesse!" Analyn exclaimed happily and ran to hug him.  
  
"Aunt Emma!" Sierra said taking up Analyn's idea.  
  
Jesse and Emma let the children go and changed off. "So, how was your trip?" Emma asked the girls.  
  
"It was fabulous!" Analyn told her and she and Sierra started to tell Emma about all that had happened.  
  
"Welcome home," Jesse told Shalimar and Brennan.  
  
"What happened to Sanctuary.and you two?" Brennan asked somewhat rudely.  
  
"Brennan!" Shalimar scolded and hit his ribs.  
  
"Ow!" Brennan exclaimed backing away from his wife.  
  
"Big baby!" Shalimar played.  
  
"Will you hand over our son before you teach him any bad habits," Brennan requested holding out his arms for Cody. Shalimar gave him a shocked look and then handed him Cody. Brennan walked off with Cody to explore a bit.  
  
Shalimar turned to Jesse, "so, what DID happen?"  
  
Jesse smiled and hugged his friend. "We've missed you guys. Adam decided to redecorate or something.I think he missed you and the kids too much."  
  
"And what happened to you?" Shalimar asked him.  
  
"What? Nothing happened to me!"  
  
"You look like you're trying way too hard that you're all grown up!"  
  
Jesse laughed a minute and then stopped, "yeah that'd be Adam."  
  
"Adam?"  
  
"I swear he doesn't realize that I've changed!"  
  
"That you're not a little boy anymore?" Shalimar asked a bit amused.  
  
"Something like that."  
  
"So, where IS Adam?"  
  
"Probably working on some project," Emma interrupted. "Do you mind if the girls come out to lunch with Jesse and I?"  
  
"If it's okay with Jess," Shalimar said turning to Jesse.  
  
Jesse smiled, "of course! I haven't seen my two favorite nieces in more than two months!"  
  
"Uncle Jesse, aren't we your ONLY nieces?" Sierra asked.  
  
"Not that we're REALLY your nieces," Analyn pointed out.  
  
"Okay, okay, so.we'll discuss this at lunch," Emma told them and started out to the car with them and Jesse.  
  
Shalimar smiled and went off to find Adam.  
  
  
  
  
  
Lab - Sanctuary  
  
Shalimar quietly walked into what was now Adam's office and just stood in the doorway. She watched Adam working on some paperwork for a few minutes and then he looked up. "Shalimar!" he said almost shocked, "I thought you weren't coming back until I said it was safe." Adam walked over and hugged Shalimar, happy that she was back, but also worried for her family.his family.  
  
"I just really missed you and Jesse and Emma and needed to come home," Shalimar told him.  
  
"I know.you've been gone some time.and I wish that I HAD called you back.Shalimar, I don't know what we'll do with the kids.keep them here?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"How about if AFTER you and Brennan settle in we all talk about it? Brainstorm some ideas?" Adam suggested.  
  
"Okay, well Jesse and Emma left and took the girls to lunch and Brennan has Cody."  
  
"Well Emma and Jesse will be okay with Analyn and Sierra today, but I don't think it's going to be safe for them Shalimar.I mean." Adam sat on the edge of his desk and sighed, "the safest place for ALL of you would be.in the underground, Shalimar."  
  
"What?! Adam." Shalimar began to argue.  
  
"Shalimar.you really don't want to know what I think is best for the children," Adam told her very matter-of-factly.  
  
"What? What do you think would be best for them?" Shalimar asked a bit worried, but she trusted Adam and she knew that he wouldn't do anything to endanger or hurt her children.  
  
"Shalimar.what I think would be best.you wouldn't like it."  
  
"What? I wanna know what you think Adam.I mean the safety of the children is the most important thing!"  
  
"What I think.Shal', I think the safest place for Sierra, Analyn, and Cody would be in the underground.with separate foster families," Adam told her.  
  
Shalimar was obviously shocked at Adam's idea. She sat down in the chair in front of Adam's desk and put her head in her hands. At that moment Brennan walked in with Cody, "hi Adam.so what happened to Sanctuary while we were gone?" Brennan looked at his wife who was obviously upset, "Shal'? What's going on?" Brennan asked looking from Shalimar to Adam.  
  
"Mum?" Cody said walking over to his mother and touching her head with his small hand.  
  
Shalimar looked up with tear filled eyes into Cody's innocent brown eyes and then looked up at Brennan. "We need to talk," Shalimar said weakly.  
  
"I'll watch Cody," Adam volunteered and took Cody into his arms.  
  
"Thanks," Brennan said and held his hand out for Shalimar who took it and they left Adam's office.  
  
  
  
Brennan and Shalimar's Room - Sanctuary  
  
"Shalimar, what's going on?" Brennan asked worriedly.  
  
"Adam said that the safest place for our children would be to put them into the underground with separate foster families." Shalimar told him trying to stay calm.  
  
"WHAT?!" Brennan exclaimed standing up from their bed which they were sitting on. Brennan turned away from Shalimar to try to calm himself down.  
  
"He might be right," Shalimar said with tears running down her face. "As much as it hurts me to say or even think about it, Adam MIGHT be right! Brennan, we have to think of THEIR safety!"  
  
"Shalimar.I.I." Brennan started but got stuck. "I.I just can't believe you would even THINK to separate them from us and each other, put them into the underground, and into foster families! I mean, we worked so hard! We finally got Sierra, and then we adopted Analyn, and we're making progress with Cody! How can we let them go?!"  
  
"Brennan.please.it's not safe for them right now." Shalimar tried to convince him still crying.  
  
"NO! They aren't leaving! They're safer here than they would be in the underground! THEY ARE NOT LEAVING AND THAT IS FINAL!" Brennan stomped off and left Shalimar crying in their room. 


	10. Safe and Together

**Chapter 10 - "Safe and Together"**  
  
**Avalaris Safehouse**  
  
Adam had decided to send the Mulwray family to the east coast. Adam looked over at Shalimar who was holding Cody tightly. It was late and the kids were falling asleep. Adam pulled out a pouch and handed it to Brennan, "this has the train and plane tickets and your new IDs. Alysio and Bryn will meet you at the airport."  
  
"Okay," Brennan said taking the pouch from Adam. "Thanks."  
  
"You take care of them."  
  
"I will."  
  
Adam walked over to Sierra and Analyn who looked like they were about to fall asleep. "You two look out for your parents and Cody, okay?" Adam asked.  
  
"We can do that," Sierra told him.  
  
"Uh huh," Analyn agreed sleepily.  
  
"I'll miss you both," Adam told them hugging both of them.  
  
"We'll miss you too!" Analyn told him and Sierra nodded.  
  
Adam walked over to Shalimar, "be safe."  
  
"We will," Shalimar told him. "We WILL miss you."  
  
Adam smiled, "and I will miss all of you as well." Adam hugged Shalimar and the fast asleep Cody. "Return to me soon."  
  
"We need to go, we have to catch our train," Brennan interrupted and Adam and Shalimar nodded.  
  
"I'll walk you to your train," Adam said and followed as Brennan led the way out of the safehouse towards the train station.  
  
  


*******************************************************************  


  
  
**Train Station**  
  
As they arrived at the train station Shalimar paused, but continued following. Brennan was the first on the train, Shalimar handed him Cody, and Analyn followed. "Mum, I'm going to get a drink of water," Sierra said pointing to a near by water fountain.  
  
"Quickly," Shalimar told her daughter and then turned to Adam. "How long do you think we'll have to be away?" she asked trying not to break down and start crying. Sanctuary had been her home and Adam had been her father.  
  
"I don't really know, I just hope not very long," Adam responded.  
  
"MUM!" Sierra screamed and came running over to Shalimar and Adam and hid behind her mother.  
  
Mason Eckhart approached with a troop of GS Agents behind him. "Hello Adam…Mrs. Mulwray….and Miss Mulwray," Eckhart greeted them looking at them all in turn. "It's time for the children of Genomex to return home," Eckhart told them and the agents started walking forward.  
  
Adam pulled out a gun and pointed it at Eckhart. "You are NOT taking them!"  
  
"Adam…" Shalimar started.  
  
"Shalimar, take Sierra and get onto the train," Adam told them.  
  
"Adam, what about you?!" Shalimar asked worriedly.  
  
"Oh the train, Shalimar. I'll be fine," Adam said confidently and with his peripheral vision he saw Shalimar and Sierra get on the train and the train pull away. They were safe…and that was all that mattered.  
  


  
*************************************************************************  


  
  
The End of "Cody's Angels"  
  
Possibly another story will come if people want another one.  



	11. DVD Extras

**_Mutant X_**

**_"Cody's Angels"_**

**_5th in the Sierra Series_**

**_DVD Extras_**

****

****

**_Deleted Scenes_**

**Deleted Scene #1 – "Diana"**

Danika Caden sat up in bed after hearing a strange sound.  She and Cody were sharing a room while they were in the Dublin House since they were the two youngest.  She looked around and saw a small glowing light.  The light danced around the room for a few minutes and then Danika noticed that Cody had woken up and was also watching the light.  The light stopped and hovered in the middle of the room and then began to expand and become brighter.  Soon the light formed into a figure of a woman, and the figure became an actual woman.  She had long dark brown hair, green eyes, pale skin, a kind smile, and iridescent wings.  "Angel! Angel!" Cody exclaimed happily as he pointed at the angelic woman.

"What's your name?" Danika asked.

"Diana," the woman responded.

"Are you an angel?"

"Yes," Diana answered smiling.

"Are you here to protect someone?"

"Yes."

"Who?" Danika asked curiously.

"Angel!  Angel!" Cody continued.

"I am here to protect Cody as well as the rest of the children…"

"So, you're Cody's guardian angel?"

Diana smiled, "something like that…don't stop believing…I will always be here even if you can't see me…" Diana said and disappeared.

"Angel go bye bye," Cody said and then laid back down and closed his eyes.

"Goodbye Diana," Danika said softly and then went back to bed.

**_Alternate Endings_**

**Alternate Ending #1 – The Blue Fairy**

Main Area – Sanctuary.  "You've found one family for all three of them?" Brennan asked somewhat amazed at Adam's news.

"But you said that it wouldn't happen," Shalimar reminded Adam.  "You said that it was possible with Analyn and Sierra, but that Cody would have to go to a special placement or something…"

"Because of his special needs, yes, but this family has been away in Europe for four months and I didn't consider them because they thought they'd be gone for another two months," Adam explained.

"Who are they?" Brennan asked curious at what kind of family the kids would be going to.

"Rosemary and Mark Collins," Adam said displaying their pictures on the wall screen.  "Rosemary is a stay at home mom now, but she once was a teacher and worked with children with disabilities.  Mark is a pediatric doctor who works at a local clinic."

"So, they're both obviously going to be okay with Cody?"

"Right.  The Collins also have two children…Harmony and David.  Harmony is four and David is six."

"So, they'll have friends their own age?" Shalimar asked.

"Yes," Adam said.  "I really think this will be the best for the kids until its safe for them to be with us all again."

Shalimar merely nodded and walked away leaving Adam and Brennan standing there.  "I'm sorry, I know this all has been hard on you both," Adam told Brennan as he sat down and pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes.

"Adam, go ahead and make the arrangements," Brennan said.  "I'm going to go check on Shalimar…"

A Week Later…A local McDonald's.  Brennan, Adam, and Emma took the kids inside while Jesse stayed in one of the cars.  Shalimar had stayed at Sanctuary, she had said her goodbyes before they had left and didn't want to make it any harder on any of them.  Emma took the kids up to order while Brennan and Adam found a table and sat down with the kids' backpacks.  They had each been allowed a backpack with whatever they wanted to bring along in it.  Soon Emma and the kids walked over to the table and sat down.  Emma passed out everything just as Rosemary, Mark, Harmony, and David Collins approached.  "Rosemary, Mark, thank you for meeting us here," Adam said.

"Of course," Rosemary told him taking a seat across from him.

"I'm going to take the kids and gets some food," Mark said and left with Harmony and David.

Analyn, Sierra, and Cody were going through their happy meals.  Sierra pulled out her toy just as Analyn and Cody did.  They were all different, they were Disney characters since they were having a Disney Movie Celebration.  Analyn frowned at her toy, she had gotten Ursala the sea witch from The Little Mermaid.  Analyn looked over at Sierra's as Sierra opened up hers.  "The blue fairy!  Aww…I wish I had a blue fairy!"

Cody looked from his Simba at Sierra's blue fairy, "angel! Angel! Angel!"

Brennan, Adam, Emma, and Rosemary just looked over at the kids.  "Is there a problem with the toys?" Brennan asked.

"I just wish I had the blue fairy too," Analyn said sadly.

"And I think Cody wants one too," Sierra added.

Brennan sighed and shook his head.  He picked up Cody and Analyn's toys and went up and exchanged them.  Brennan returned when Mark, Harmony, and David did.  Emma however decided it was time for her to go out to the car with Jesse and take him his food.  She kissed each of the three kids and left.  Adam looked over at Brennan who was looking at the how happy the three now were.  "Brennan, I think it's time…"

"I know," Brennan said not looking over at Adam.

"Analyn, Sierra, Cody…remember what we talked about?" Adam asked them.  They all nodded.  "Well, this is the family you'll be staying with for awhile, okay?"  They all nodded again.

"Will Mommy be okay?" Sierra asked concerned.

"She'll be fine, Sweetie," Brennan answered kissing Sierra's forehead.  "We have to go now."

Brennan and Adam got up from the table.  "They'll be fine," Mark told them.  Adam and Brennan left.

Harmony and David had found their happy meal toys and begun to play with Sierra, Cody, and Analyn.  "They're going to be just fine," Rosemary said watching the five children play.

**Alternate Ending #2 – Face Off**

Avalaris Safehouse.  Adam and Jesse were taking the Mulwray children to be taken into the New Mutant Underground.  The family that was suppose to take the kids was meeting them at one of the safehouses that was located in a train station.  Adam entered first followed by the kids and Jesse.  As soon as the doors closed, Mason Eckhart and a troop of GS Agents came out from hiding.  The door had been locked and it seemed that there was no way out.  "Jesse, get them out of here," Adam instructed.

Jesse nodded and picked up Cody and held both girls' hands and started backing up.

"I wouldn't do that, Mr. Kilmartin," Eckhart warned and half of the GS Agents pulled out guns and pointed them at him and the kids.  Jesse immediately froze.

Adam pulled out a gun he had brought with him in case of an emergency and pointed it at Eckhart.  "Let them go, Mason," Adam warned.

"Oh come now, Adam, if I let them go then this trip would be wasted," Eckhart said not phased by the gun Adam was pointed at him.

"You are NOT taking ANY of them, Mason!" Adam said angrily and motioned Jesse to go as Adam pulled the trigger of the gun.

Jesse phased through with al the kids.  Just as they reached the other side of the wall, which was the train station platform they heard several gunshots go off.  Jesse froze for a second, and then looked down at the three terrified faces that were looking up at him.  Jesse took a quick breath, "let's get back to Sanctuary." Jesse and the kids took the train a ways and then met up with Emma who had a car.  They drove back to Sanctuary not knowing what had happened to Adam or Eckhart.

**Alternate Ending #3 – Separation**

It was one of the hardest things Adam had to do.  To take Shalimar's children, and then to separate them.  The last to be dropped off was Sierra.  Cody dropped off was Sierra.  Cody had been placed with a family who had special needs children and were excited to have Cody.  Analyn had been placed with an average family.  Sierra was to be placed with a family of psionics.  Adam and Sierra walked along a typical looking street passing houses with stone entries and white picket fences.  Adam was sad, but yet relieved.  The fact that they hadn't come up with an  alternate 'safe' way to keep all of the children together and with Shalimar and Brennan had hurt Adam, but yet since he knew that he almost had completed taking all of the kids into hiding felt like a weight had been lifted off of him.  Adam and Sierra hadn't talked since they dropped the other two kids off.  Adam was becoming a bit worried though.  "Sierra?"

Sierra merely looked up at Adam with a blank look on her face.

Adam frowned, more than he was already.  They kept walking.  They were just about there.  "Sierra, if you're mad at me, I'm sorry.  We ARE trying to do what's best for all of you."

"Are you going to hide us away forever?" Sierra asked flatly.

"No, of course not."

"You just don't want us to be with Mom and Dad."

Adam stopped, "that's not true, Sierra."

"Yes it is.  You don't want Mommy and Daddy to have us, so that they can be on the team more."

"Sierra, you know better than the others what could happen to you."

"You told them I was dead when I was born, and you secretly sent me away.  And THEN, we all get sent away to London.  And NOW you're separating us and sending us all away!"

"It's for your own safety, Sierra."

"You're lying!"

"Look Sierra, if you want to think that and be mad at me that's fine.  I know that I AM doing this for your own safety."

"Are you Adam?" Eckhart's voice came from behind and Adam froze grabbing Sierra's wrist tightly.

Adam slowly turned with Sierra to face Eckhart.  "What do you want Mason?"

"I just got to thinking that maybe Gabriel was on to something."

"I have no time for your games, Ma…"

"Don't you want to know what it is?" Eckhart asked cutting off Adam's sentence.

"It seems you're going to tell me whether I want to hear it or not."

"Well, you are right about that, Adam.  See…I've decided that Gabriel was correct on how to attack…through your children and THEIR children."

Adam was furious, at Eckhart and himself.  "You are NOT taking her Eckhart!  If you want to hurt me or kill me, then just do it!  Leave Mutant X and their children out of it!"

"But I know that it hurts you so much more if I simply use them as a tool to hurt you."

"Mason, just…" Adam's voice trailed off.  He wasn't sure what he wanted to say.  He just wanted it to be over.  For all his children and their children to be safe.

"Just what, Adam?" Eckhart asked curiously.  It wasn't like Adam to not know what to say.

"Just take me and do whatever you want to do to me…hurt me…kill me…whatever…just let Sierra go…please…"

Eckhart just stood there for a few seconds in shock.  He didn't expect Adam to say that.  "Really?" Eckhart asked somewhat amused at the possibilities.

"Yes," Adam said wearily.

Sierra was worried, she was mad at Adam, but she knew her mother loved him.  She tugged on his hand slightly giving him a worried look.  Adam looked down at Sierra and gave her an 'it's okay' look.  "What do you say, Eckhart?  Shall we settle this now?"

Eckhart smiled an evil smiled.  "Why not?"

Adam looked down at Sierra.  Quietly he said, "quickly run to the house or the nearest safe house."

Sierra frowned and began to argue, "but Adam…"

"Just go!" Adam told her pointing down the street.

Sierra nodded to Adam, and then looked back at Eckhart her eyes glowed a feral gold.  She gave Adam another worried look and then started down the street as fast as she could. 

"Okay Adam, time to hand yourself over."  GS Agents that had been in hiding surrounded Adam.

"I'm not going to resist, Mason."

Sierra had ended up running to the nearest safe house.  She didn't want to stay with the family she was supposed to; calling her parents had seemed like a MUCH better idea.  Sierra got to the phone in the safe house and dialed Sanctuary.

"Hello?" Jesse said answering the phone call at Sanctuary.

"Uncle Jesse?!" Sierra exclaimed.  She was tired, confused, upset, and she just wanted to go home.

"Sierra?  Are you okay?  Where's Adam?"

Sanctuary.  Brennan, Shalimar, and Emma walked in right when Jesse has asked Sierra if she was okay and where Adam was.  "What's going on?" Brennan asked.

Jesse turned to them, "Sierra's calling from a safe house."

"Eckhart has Adam!  Adam said he'd go with him!" Sierra's worried voice answered through the phone.

Shalimar immediately started for the garage.

"Sierra, you stay where you are!  We're on our way!" Brennan said and then followed Shalimar.

Safe house.  Brennan and Shalimar had arrived at the safe house quickly, and found Sierra crying.  Shalimar's feral mothering skills had taken over the minute she had heard Sierra's call.  She scooped up Sierra and held her close.  "It's okay, baby.  You're okay, right?" Shalimar asked pulling Sierra away from her body just enough so she could look into Sierra's eyes.

"I said some mean things to him before…" Sierra started crying again.

"To who?  Adam?" Shalimar asked Sierra, and she merely nodded.

"I'm sure he's fine, Sierra," Brennan added to reassure her.

Jesse and Emma entered the safe house; they had headed over to hopefully find Adam near the foster home Sierra was intended for.  Shalimar and Brennan looked up immediately at Jesse and Emma.  Jesse merely shook his head.

Sierra was still crying.  "Mommy, PLEASE don't take me to that family!  PLEASE!" Sierra pleaded.

Shalimar was torn.  She wanted to keep her at Sanctuary, but also knew that they would need to search for Adam.  Shalimar actually felt helpless about making the decision.  Shalimar looked over at Brennan.

"I guess it couldn't hurt," Brennan told her.

"What about Analyn and Cody?"

"I think they're fine where they are now."

Shalimar merely nodded and held Sierra close.

"We need to find Adam."

**Alternate Ending #4 – An Innocent Taken**

Mutant X and the Mulwray Family were on the move.  They were all going to try to relocate, somewhere far away where no one had heard of Genomex or seen a New Mutant.  They were almost to their train station when a squad of GS Agents and Eckhart appeared.  They all stopped.  Adam looked at his children…and their children.  "Go on ahead, I'll be right there."

Brennan nodded and they all took off.

They were all in the train station at their platform, except for Adam.  Shalimar was getting worried.  "Brennan, we can't just leave him behind."

"Shal'…"

"I'll go and check on him…I'll be right back."

"What about Cody?" Brennan asked noticing how close Shalimar was holding Cody.

"I'll take him with me, I'll make sure he's safe…you three need to watch these two," Shalimar said looking down at Analyn and Sierra.

Brennan nodded.

Shalimar headed back the way they had came carrying Cody.  She saw Adam talking to Eckhart and set Cody down behind a car, "Cody, Mommy will be right back…I need you to stay here until I come back to get you, okay?"

Cody nodded.

Shalimar left Cody and walked over to Adam.  

"I told you to go," Adam told her.

"You weren't behind us," Shalimar told him smiling.

Eckhart pointed a gun at Adam, aimed straight for his heart.  Shalimar was sick of this, she just wanted for them to all be away from Eckhart and Genomex.  She kicked the gun out of Eckhart's hand.

Eckhart had been surprised at the movement and fell to the ground and reached for the gun and accidentally pulled the trigger.

Cody screamed.

Adam and Shalimar immediately ran as the GS Agents and Eckhart retreated.  Cody had been shot in the chest and was bleeding heavily.  Shalimar held him as Adam took off his shirt and applied pressure to the wound.  Shalimar was crying.  "Adam…he's going to be all right, isn't he?"

Adam didn't say anything.

"Adam…"  Shalimar pleaded helplessly.

"I'm so sorry Shalimar…"

"No…no no no no no no….he has to be okay…he has to…" Shalimar said smoothing Cody's hair and rocking him holding him close to her heart.

Cody's eyes slowly closed.

Adam check for a pulse and then closed his eyes when he found none.

Shalimar began to cry hysterically as Adam held Shalimar who was still holding Cody's lifeless body.

**_Author Commentary_**

**__**

Sigh…I won't bore you this time with commentary…not many people seem to even like my wonderfulistic series…anyways yeah…


End file.
